Wishes and Witchcraft
by Ivy Tearen
Summary: Sarah finds out that she is a witch and goes to her cousins in San Francisco,the Charmed Ones, to train her.


Wishes and Witchcraft: A Labyrinth and Charmed Crossover

AN: To start off this is just a teaser of the story, I am looking for help with this fanfic. This story has been rattling around in my head begging to be written. I have waited to see if anyone else had written a crossover of Charmed and The Labyrinth, but so far I have not found one. If anyone knows of one please let me know where it is. I am also begging for help and inspiration in writing this fanfic.

Synopsis: Sarah finds out that she is a witch and a cousin of the Charmed ones on her 18th birthday. She then heads to San Francisco for training my her cousins, at the same time she finds out that Jareth had given her Fae powers and want's her as his queen. This is her adventure in finding not only her magical powers but also herself, who she is as a person and what she wants out of her life.

Sarah's, AKA: Persephonia or Nia, powers:

Witch Powers: power over the weather comes first then she finds out she has power over plants, not sure how exactly.

Fae Given Powers: Wishes: much like Billie's power of projection; Crystals: She can use them just like Jareth does in the movie; and Power over mirrors: not sure what that is just that she can use them as transportation and scrying and spying.

As the fyries danced and the goblins deployed toilet paper streamers out of canons Sarah simply sighed. Walking over to Hoggel she bounced on the bed falling back as she looked over to him. "Are they really this bad? Even with Jareth?"

"Oh no. They are worse! Just don't let them bring a chicken, Dydimous and I had to argue with them for 3 hours to keep the chickens at home this time."

"They haven't brought a chicken in before, Have you had to argue with them every time? I mean you guys have been coming over for the last 3 years, even when I went on vacation you guys would show up. Remember to time at the lake…" "DON'T remind me!" "….AND you fell in!"

"SARAH!" "Sorry, Sorry. I know, I know DON'T bring it up." "That's right DON'T"

Rolling over to get a better look at the chaos that was her room Sarah looked back a Hoggel. "What about the chicken thing?"

"CHICKENS! CHICKENS! CHICKENS!" The goblins started chanting

A goblin rolled up to her, his toilet paper roll rolling up around the small golbin. " We bring chickens next time! Yes?"

"NO. You are not bringing chickens! NO!" Cried Hoggel. "Sarah! Tell them no! You have no idea what could happ…OW. Why you!" A small goblin named Pips had come up, reached out and jerked Hoggel off of her bed by his ankle.

Giggling Sarah watched as Hoggel chased Pips around her room. "Now, Now. Hoggel is right no chickens in my room. But, next time we go out to the woods you may bring A chicken. Just one, no more, no less. Why did you…." Sarah trailed off as she looked up and saw a fyrie had started a fire out of the toilet paper rolls.

"No! " Sarah cried stretching out her had. Just as she reached out a gust of wind blew out of nowhere blowing the fire out. The Fyrie upset over the loss of the the flames lit an end of toilet paper on fire. The fire then quickly spread to the rest of the toilet paper strewn around her room.

"Oh NO!." Sarah screamed throwing up her hands waving them around she started to direct every one out of the room. "Come on. Let's go we need to get out of here…..What The….!" It had started to rain in her room!

"Sarah Honey! Get OUT of there!" Her father coughed out running up to her door as more and more smoke billowed out of her room. His jaw dropping as he got a look not only at the destruction of her room but also at the fairy tale creatures in her room.

"Sarah….What on earth?" "Um, Hi Dad, How are you?" Sarah replied nervously shifting her feet as suddenly her vanity mirror shifted and exploded into her room sending shards of glass at every one in her room. Cringing away from the explosion Sarah felt arms come up and wrap around her as suddenly the glass shards got set backwards and reformed back into her mirror.

Looking up Sarah was startled to recognize the Goblin King, Jareth standing close behind her. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He tisked as he shook his head wraping his arms around her waist. "Why do you insist on getting yourself in trouble? Hmmm?"

"Look, it's not as if I try!" She cried out

"Sarah Step away from him, Now!"

"Dad! Look I know this is hard to handle or for me to even explain. Just calm down and I will!" Sarah said trying to step out of the Goblin Kings embrace.

"Now, Now Sarah." Jareth intoned tightening his grasp " You never used magic in my realm, Darling." Reaching down to her neck he gently move her hair away from her neck as he leaned down and sniffed her neck. "Ah, so you Have been keeping a secret from me my little witch. I am surprised that you have been able to keep this a secret for so long. The temptation to use magic during your run in my labyrinth must have been positively unbearable." "Secret? What secret? What are you talking about me using magic and why did you call me a witch? Are you responsible for the wind and rain in my room? "Sarah said, shifting to look up at him. "You know you could have just put it out with a crystal instead you ruined my room even more! And let me go, what are you doing holding me like this?" She spat out finally looking at her room, well what was left of her room. Everything was either burnt, wet or black and smelly from smoke damage.

"Sarah?" Her dad asked from the door. "You know this Fae? And what are you doing with Fyries, Goblins and a Dwarf in your room?"

Startled Sarah looked at her dad in horror. "Look dad I know it is impos… Wait you know what they are called? What they are? How? I..you…what exactly have you been hiding from me? And why would you let me have mom's Labyrinth book when you had to KNOW it was real! I wouldn't have said what I said if I had known it was real! Does mom know about it? Does Karen know? Oh god, what else have you been hiding from me?"

"Shh, darling. Let your father explain, after all, I think Everyone would love to know what he has been hiding." Jareth crooned into her ear. Looking up at her father Jareth eyed her father up and down. "Why don't we retire to the sitting room? After all this is no place to have such a conversation. It looks like there will be many expinations tonight." As he said that a brave and bored goblin had reached out and touched her chard and water logged dresser. It collapsed all most instantly, falling on top of the goblin.

"Oh Gods, My room!" Cried out Sarah cringing in the Goblin Kings arms. "My room, my cloths. Everything is gone! It's all destroyed! What am I going to do? Where am I going to sleep? Oh No, What will Karen say? How will I explain everything?" Sarah moaned covering her eyes with her hands. "We have been getting along so far, this will ruin everything! She is going to kill me!"

Sighing her dad stepped back from her door and looked out at the smoke damaged hallway and ceiling. "You are right, honey. How in the world are we going to explain this to Karen? For now let's simply leave it, I don't think there was any structural damage, go downstairs and explain everything. You have some explaining to do too missy. How in the world did you find out about all of these creature? Wait you said something about the labyrinth book you, oh god SARAH! Did you wish your brother away? And what in the world are these things doing in your room?" Turning around he frowned looking around her room and the chaos that was the hallway, an enterprising goblin had started making drawing's in the soot and the others had joined in. "I think it is time for you to find out about your family and inheritance. I had hoped that this would never come up, but it looks I have no choice, especially since you already know Goblin King." Looking around he motioned to Sarah and the Goblin King, " I think it is time to send your subjects back to your own realm, preferably before they tare the house down!"

Nodding Jareth waved his hand and all the unusual guests disappeared in a puff of glitter. "Jareth! Did you really have to use the glitter method now I have to clean up glitter too!" Sarah huffed attempting to cross her arms forgetting that she was currently enclosed in the Goblin Kings embrace. "And Let go of me, Now!" "For now I will, but know this, you are mine and I shall embrace you when and wherever I want!" He crooned in her ear slowly drawing his arms back to his side, caressing her waist. Blushing Sarah quickly took herself out of range of his sensual embrace and aura. "Why do you play with me like that?" She whispered softly. Smirking Jareth stepped forward coming up close and personal to her. " Because you are so delightfully innocent and reactive, darling." Moving past her he simply walked out and down the hallway his bearing as usual arrogant.

Recovering swiftly Sarah growled and glared at the Jerk. "You are going to explain Everything Sarah and I mean everything. Including what the Goblin King himself is doing here, especially why he thinks he can touch you like that!" Her father spoke softly to Sarah. "Now let's go down stairs and find out what each of us have been hiding."

"Okay, but please let me explain everything before you punish me, Okay?" "Sure Sarah, Sure. Is this the reason you wanted to celebrate your 18th tomorrow? Your party with your magical friends?" Her father said reaching out and hugging his daughter. "Yes."

Arriving at the sitting room they weren't surprised to see Jareth lounging in a wingback chair one leg thrown over an arm. "Jareth! Please don't treat my dad's furniture like that! You are in someone else's house please be respectful!" Sarah scoulded walking up to Jareth reaching out taking hold of his leg to move it. Smirking Jareth swung his leg down unbalancing Sarah purposefully maneuvering it so she fell into his lap, grabbing her waist so she could not get up. "Stay or do you want to explain to your dad why exactly I am plundering your mouth in front of him!" Gasping she blushed bright red. "You wouldn't you don't even want me! You just want to win against me!" "Oh Sarah, Sarah. You are such an innocent, my precious innocent. You are mine Sarah , Mine. And I do not give up or break what is mine!" He growled in her ear. Looking up at him in surprise Sarah started when she heard her father speak up.

" Now well I don't agree with your handling of my daughter I do know you are much, much more powerful then me. So I will ignore it for now." He said coming to sit down on the couch that sat opposite of their chair.

"Now I believe introductions are required. I am known as James Williams and currently sitting on your lap is my daughter Sarah Williams. Our true names are Paul James Halliwell and Persephonia Sarah Halliwell, I am sorry for never telling you darling but it was, still is, too dangerous,. We are cousins to the Charmed Three as a result we have above average power, I sealed Sarah's, well Actually Persephonia's powers when she was 2 after an attack that killed my mother and father." Rubing his face at the expresion on Sarah's face he continued. " 'Nia's Very powerful, she is a true earth witch and as a result many of the supernatural community want her. I couldn't let that happen, especially after mom and dad died trying to keep a Ka'vawl demon from kidnaping her for the Triad. After that the head of our family bound Nia's power, we changed our names and moved across the country in order to keep the demons from finding us." Paul finished with a sigh.

"So I am a Witch?" Sarah, no her name was Persephonia, asked.

"Yes, Pet…" "Don't call me that!" "…You, Nia, are a very powerful witch if what your dad said is true. And your powers are more then simply mortal." Glancing up at Jareth in confusion Sarah asked "More then mortal, what do you mean?" "The _king_ of _the goblins had fallen in love with the girl_, and he _had given her certain powers_. 'Nia, 'Nia, 'Nia. You silly girl, I gave you certain Fae powers and now that you are a confirmed witch you must learn to not only control you given powers but your inherent powers as well." Sighing into her hair, Jareth raised his head and began again. "You will need intense training, and not just from me. I can't simply whisk you away to the labyrinth now, it would be disastrous for all involved and very dangerous. We must take you to the Charmed ones and hope that as relatives they would consider training you as I do the same." "Wait you are going to train me? Don't you have a kingdom to rule, children to take and goblins to kick?" Nia, She kind of liked that name, said desperately. She wouldn't be able to hold him off if he was around all the time. Lately every time he appeared he got very touchy, like now.


End file.
